Kiwi Bliss
by Aiyana-J. Snowbear
Summary: After dinner, Seto x Serenity return to his mansion and relocate to his dime light bedroom. Lemon. One-shot Silentshipping. Re-written


**Kiwi Bliss**

Rated M

This lemon silent-shipping story is collaborated with Charismatic Beauty.

 **Kiwi Bliss**

Seto is firmly holding onto the steering wheel to his deep blue car. He shoulder checks the flow of traffic, signals to traffic and begins to smoothly steer into the turning lane. He presses his right foot onto the brakes to slow down his vehicle. After concluding that it is safe, Seto lightly pushes his right foot onto the gas paddle, as he slightly turns the steering wheel in a hand-over-hand gesture. Just after making that turn and swiftly straightening his steering wheel, his car continues driving into a long paved driving line up towards a marble mansion.

"Um… Seto, where are you taking me?"

Seto clears his throat. "My mansion."

"Your mansion?" Serenity repeats, noticing that they just arrived at the front steps now. A well-dressed and black suited butler is standing, just outside the front doorway.

"Welcome home, Master Kaiba." The butler greets, automatically opening the car door for Serenity. "I see. You have some interesting choice in choosing a lady's company."

Seto scowls at his insensitive butler's remark. Serenity was more than just some 'lady's company' to him. His minor interest in her has changed over their shared dinner plans. At first, he just wanted to triumph over her 'lapdog' older brother, Joey Wheeler.

Seto wraps his white business suited coat over Serenity's bare shoulders. His eyes wonder upwards from her alluring anatomy. Those exposed anatomy of hers appear to have a hint of softness. The revealing softness of her anatomy is really quite an impressive temptation for him. In anticipation, he licks his lips and begins rubbing his pressed lips together. Silently, Seto allows himself to linger in some lustful daydreams of fantasies about Serenity. Curse those revealing anatomy of hers. They look so soft to the touch.

Seto rests his palms on her hips, pulling her backside more against his over-towering frame that stood right behind her.

Serenity briefly looks over her shoulder at him.

Seto turns the house key to the front door. After turning the knob to open the front doors, Seto returns his palms onto her hips. He guides her into the dime light hallways. "Turn right." He whispers into her ear.

Serenity inhales deeply, his pepper-minted breath touches her neckline. Some anxious shivers run up and down her back spine. Without another thought, Serenity decides to ignore his warnings. "Ouch." She said, after stubbing her toe against the wall's corner.

A light-hearted snigger is heard from behind her. "I just finished telling you to 'turn right', didn't I?"

Serenity doesn't answer.

A light turns on when they enter into the kitchen. Seto reluctantly removes his hands from her hips. He walks by past Serenity into the middle of the kitchen. He combs his fingers through his hair.

"Seto," Serenity softly spoke his first name, as she is still standing at the front kitchen entrance. Her heart nearly skips a beat, when she sees those deep blue eyes of his stare at her. Insecurity, Serenity combs her fingers through her auburn hair. She finger combs her hair behind her left ear. Her eyelids close, lightly. "Seto, this evening's dinner meal was truly memorable. I believe I learnt more about you. And, this whole day has been quite memorable as well."

"Memorable, eh?" Seto repeats, pouring a cherry-flavored wine into a tall wineglass. He allows himself to steal a tiny sip of the sweet tangy wine. "I'm also quite impressed with you, Serenity. I believe I understand you better as well. You leave me somewhat and 'slightly' amused with the answers you have given to me during our dinner date." He adds, placing down the wineglass that is still half-filled with cherry-flavored wine onto the counter table.

Serenity remains silent. She silently watches the powerful and confident CEO casually walking up to her. Serenity is still standing at the entrance to the kitchen area. Her heartstrings tug at her chest after Seto stops to stand in front of her. His tall body frame over towers her petite frame.

Seto allows his eyes to wonder all over some 'eye candy'. His eyes wonder to her nicely blossomed chest. Her revealing chest is somewhat covered in her deep red silk dress. That sexy dress that she wears will not be so much of a challenging obstacle for long. His fingertips start to trace alongside over her right forearm, downwards. "Do you have any idea what comes after a dinner meal, Serenity?"

"Dessert?"

"That's right. You're such a good 'little' girl." Seto replies, leaning his head down to lightly kiss her collarbone. "One kiss. Two kiss." His soft kisses trace alongside over her collarbone down to her left breast. "Fifteen kiss."

"Um… Seto." Serenity said, anxiously. Her fragile, petite body frame stiffens to his tempting soft touches while he is exploring all of her in swift and tender kisses.

Seto groans, annoyed of being interrupted in exploring her. "What's wrong?"

"I never…" Serenity said, nervously. "… been with…"

Seto silently admires Serenity's display of pure innocence. "It will be alright." He reassures her, tenderly kissing her left cheek. "You will be quite applauded with just how gentle I can really be in intimate love-making."

"But,"

"Shh." Seto shushes, placing his forefinger on her lips. "Just follow along. Follow my lead." His right palm slowly traces upwards to her left breast.

"S-Seto," Serenity breathed, resting her hands on his shoulders. Seto kneels down on his knees. His hands rest on her hips, pulling her closer against him.

"Serenity," Seto breathed, his lips resume to softly and tenderly kiss her blossoming chest.

Before Seto can explore her right breast, Serenity briefly takes a few steps backwards in order to distance herself from him.

"Serenity,"

"I-I'm not sure we should…"

"I love you, Serenity." Seto said, reaching his hands out to touch her.

Serenity is caught off guard by his sudden and unusual confession of affection. "Seto,"

"What's your answer?" Seto said, standing up on his feet. He takes a few steps forward in order to close the distance between them. Seto tenderly finger combs his fingers through her auburn fringes. "Do you love me, Serenity, as much as I love you?"

Fearfully, Serenity forcefully pushes Seto backwards from having his chance of further touching her. "I said 'No'."

"No?"

"I-I…"

Seto approaches her and he literally allows her hands to keep pushing him away from her. He really liked her constant resistance of him. She was becoming more and somehow worth everything he was betting his pride on. "What are you so afraid of, Serenity?" He said, finally managing to wrap his arms around her shivering body.

"I… I'm not afraid." Serenity denied, silently struggling within the turmoil battling inside her. Truth is, Serenity is totally terrified of the unknown intimacy shared between a man and a woman.

"You can trust me." Seto reassures, finger combing his fingers through her hair.

Serenity reflects on that thought. Her eyelids close to smell his attractive Calvin Klein scented cologne. "I'm still a virgin."

"A virgin?" Seto repeats, leaning back from holding her in his sturdy arms.

"Y-Yes." Serenity confirms, lifting her head up to meet his softening gaze with hers.

Silence engulfs between them.

"The first time is always the hardest for beginners." Seto replies, brushing his thumb alongside her right temple. His lips lightly press on her right temple.

"Are you a virgin?"

"No." He shook his head, lightly. "I lost that innocence back when I was eighteen."

"What was that girl's name?"

"Why are you so curious, now?"

"I… I don't know why." Serenity said, shrugging her shoulders. "I'm just a little curious."

"That nameless girl is in the distant past." Seto said, clearing his throat. "All I see now is you, Serenity."

"Seto," Serenity said, still left speechless.

"We can just retreat to my bedroom for now." Seto told Serenity. "Come along. It is just down this hallway and up those stairs. Although… We can just do some more exploring with each other inside the elevator. What do you think, Serenity?"

"We can just take the stairs. I don't mind."

"You're so awfully shy." Seto replies, wrapping his right arm over her shoulders to lead her to the stairway. "I'll find a strategy to bring out that inner-adventurous side of yours that you hide so well."

 **_ Kiwi Bliss _**

Serenity walks into the moonlight bedroom, the sound of the door closes behind them. It clicks indicating that the door is locked behind them. Fearful, Serenity twirls her body around to stare at Seto. "Seto, did you just lock us inside the interior of your bedroom?"

"Of course." Seto said, walking by past Serenity to sit down on the end of his King-size bed. His left forefinger coaxes her to approach him.

Briskly, Serenity stomps up to him.

Seto shakes his head, disapproving her walking gesture. "Oh, Serenity. Your walking was way too stiff. Next time, at least try to put in some effort in your approach."

"O-Okay, I will. Ah!" Serenity lightly screams, being pulled down to sit on his lap. She wraps her arms over his shoulders to join her fingers. To her amazement, Seto leans forward to press his lips over hers. Her eyelids softly close to enjoy the sweetness of his kiss. While still sitting on his lap, Serenity could feel his tongue manage to push through her closed-lipped mouth. His tongue swiftly and tenderly touched hers. "Mm." Serenity moans, pulling her lips away from their 'French' kissing.

"Serenity," Seto breathed, nuzzling his cheek with hers. "Oh, my sweet… Serenity." His lips are covered with another pair of glossy lips. He blinks his eyelids, before he could return the firm kiss that his is given from a nervous and frightened young woman. His arms wrap around her waist, sliding her more closer to him while she still sat on his lap.

Serenity slowly pulls away from the forceful kiss that she displayed with Seto. "Seto, this is going to be my first time."

Without words exchanged, Seto just smiles at her. His fingers comb through her hair. Tenderly and affectionately.

 **_ Kiwi Bliss _**

"Oh, Serenity." Seto sighs, softly. They cuddle underneath the warmth of his yellow-orange quilted blanket.

"Seto, as long as it is you. I would prefer to continue with our lovemaking."

"Then, let's begin round two of our lovemaking fiesta." He said, covering the quilted blanket over their heads.

Serenity lightly giggles to herself.

 **Ekosi.**

 **AN: you all can thank catspats31 for this cheesy re-written lemon.**


End file.
